Nothing But the Truth
by Nialon
Summary: Jeff is drunk. Jeff sees that Matt is not drunk. Jeff just wants big brother Matty to lighten up a bit. A little booze and some thunder never hurt anyone, right? One-shot.


**Well, I'm having a bit of a creative flow these last few days so I'm going to take advantage of it. I'm going to refer back to my previous fic, Candy Coated, in this story. Those parts will be italicized. You don't have to go back and read it to understand this one, but if you haven't you should take a little time to read it and tell me what you think. I love feedback from you guys.**

**Okay, I'm done babbling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff and Matt Hardy or anything else that has to do with wrestling. **

* * *

Jeff stumbled into his house, bumping into the wall and sliding down onto the wooden floor of the hallway. He smiled lopsidedly as Matt stepped in and closed the door behind him, walking up to Jeff and looking down at him with his arms crossed over his chest, a disapproving expression marring his features. This look was not new to Jeff, as he had already made himself comfortable on the floor by now, his knees drawn up with his elbows resting on them. His purple and blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun, which was currently being squished against the wall as he leaned back to peer up at Matt. He stared up at his older brother with the same goofy grin plastered onto his face.

"Hi, Matt."

He laughed as a flicker of annoyance passed across Matt's face. The older Hardy huffed and reached down to yank Jeff up by his arm. Jeff stood shakily on his feet and swayed a little bit before falling into Matt, cackling with mirth the entire time. "Matt…Matt, I am _so_ trashed right now." His brother grunted as he pulled Jeff's arm across his neck and took him around the waist, hoping to get him to bed, which happened to be across the house and upstairs. Maybe the couch would do for tonight. Matt sighed as Jeff tapped him on the chest. He looked at his sibling.

"Yes, Jeff?"

Jeff responded by belching rather loudly in his brother's face. Matt pushed Jeff away immediately in disgust and the high flyer hit the wall, guffawing obnoxiously and sliding right back down to the floor again. They were right back where they had started. Matt groaned and shook his head as he recalled how the night came to this.

The two men had decided to go clubbing for the night just to have a little fun. When they got there the club was packed, the music was great, and everything was going well, until Matt realized he forgot his wallet in the car. So in one of Matt's not so smart moments, he left Jeff alone at the bar and went to retrieve it. It took him longer than usual because of all the cars in the parking lot and the fact that he couldn't remember where they had parked. When he finally got back Jeff was doing his strange pelvic thrust thing on top of the bar counter with girls sticking money in his pants, obviously drunk out of his mind. It took Matt a while to make his way to him but by the time he did, Jeff was back on the ground with this…_leech_ hanging off of him, batting her pretty little green eyes at him and groping him every chance she got. Once she reached for his belt Matt stepped in and splashed Jeff's drink in her face. Jeff was incapacitated by laughter and Matt took this opportunity to drag him outside and to the car, the people in the club cheering for the enigma as he left. He certainly left a lasting impression wherever he went, something Matt was used to by now. And the fun didn't end there. Once the brothers were in the car and out of the parking lot, Jeff turned on the radio and started to wail pitifully, startling Matt so badly that he swerved into the wrong lane and narrowly avoided being hit by an eighteen wheeler. It took a few seconds for Matt to realize that the almost inhuman noises coming out of Jeff's mouth was him _singing_. Matt had never heard anything like that in his life and he was damn sure that no creature on earth could ever recreate that sound unless it was on the brink of death. The rest of the ride was spent with Jeff trying to get Matt to take his clothes off. Jeff would not say why, but Matt had an idea that it had to do with the little electric buzz shocker that Jeff had gotten from someone in the club.

Matt sighed and pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes. A sound of pleasant surprise from Jeff caused Matt to look down at his little brother, who was holding a crumpled ten dollar bill in his hand. He looked up at Matt, cocking his head to the side in question.

"You let girls stick money in your pants, man."

Jeff's eyes lit up.

"Shit, really?" Jeff worked his way to his feet unsteadily and reached into his pocket, a wide grin splitting across his face as he pulled out more bills. Before Matt knew what he was doing Jeff unzipped and took off his jeans, shaking them and watching the money float to the ground. Matt shook his head at the sight of his brother clad only in a black pair of boxers with rubber ducks on them. The ducks were also wearing black boxers. With rubber ducks on them. Matt then wished that the green eyed girl hadn't stolen Jeff's shirt. Apparently Jeff had thrown it off into the crowd while he was on the counter.

What a night.

Once Jeff was sure all of the money was out, he settled himself back on the ground and began counting, his legs splayed out on the floor. Well, Jeff was never that modest when it came to his body. Matt decided to let him count, knowing that it would be futile to tell him otherwise. Once Jeff started on something it was hell trying to get him to quit. Matt waited, his rapidly tapping foot conveying his irritation at the current situation he found himself in. He hated when Jeff got wasted like this. It was always up to Matt to look after him and make sure he was okay. That didn't bother Matt too much; he liked looking after his brother, but sometimes Jeff got a little weird. And it's not like he did it every time he got drunk. A drunken Jeff was generally confused the entire time, making it easier to manipulate him to do what Matt wanted, which usually kept him out of trouble. Sometimes a drunken Jeff meant that Matt had a sleepless night filled with mumbled nonsense and endless laughter and pranks. Matt found these nights more preferable. Most of the time Jeff was just stupid. This was also preferable. An absence of counting from Jeff snapped Matt out of his thoughts on his brother's self induced stupidity.

He looked down at Jeff and was slightly startled to see an almost somber gaze directed at him. Jeff was silent, an expression that Matt couldn't quite place painted across his face.

"You're not as unreadable as you think you are, Matt. I see you."

His voice was quiet as he said this, something deep and knowing swimming behind his green eyes. Matt was sure he never wanted to know what he was sure Jeff was aware of. The two regarded each other for a few seconds before Jeff averted his eyes to the side and then down to the ground. A weighted silence took over the occupants of the house as Matt helped his brother up and out of the hallway, depositing him on the couch. He went into the kitchen and leaned back on the counter. He had no idea what Jeff meant. Matt snorted. Of course he didn't know what Jeff meant; sometimes Jeff didn't know what he was saying half of the time. But he had that same look in his eyes…Matt's thoughts drifted to that one fateful night about a month ago.

_Why are you so mad at me?_

He didn't expect Jeff to know. Now that Matt looked back on it, his idea of trying to 'help' Jeff wasn't that great.

_I'm sick of you._

The look on Jeff's face…

_Matt, you don't know sick!_

Matt thought he did. How wrong he was. After that night though, Jeff seemed much happier. Deciding not to linger on the past any longer, Matt went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for Jeff, only to walk back in the room and find that the couch was empty.

Matt cursed and hurried to check all of the rooms downstairs, figuring that Jeff was too drunk to make it up the stairs without tripping and making a ruckus. Hell, he did that while he was sober. Matt breathed in a sigh of relief as he opened the bathroom door and found Jeff sitting with his back propped up against the side of the bathtub. The eldest Hardy scratched his head and stepped in the bathroom, focusing his chocolate gaze on Jeff.

"Why the bathroom?" He cocked his head to the side inquisitively, watching Jeff as he shrugged indifferently.

"I like bathrooms."

Matt said nothing, instead choosing to go and sit beside Jeff. He handed the water bottle over and watched as Jeff took it and set down in front of him. The change in Jeff's personality was not lost on Matt, who was used to Jeff's random and often inconceivable mood swings. The only way that Matt could still tell that he was drunk was because of the way that his eyes would glaze over and then refocus again, almost as if he were battling for a steady stream of consciousness. Most people would say that Jeff was a very entertaining drunk. More so than normal, anyway. That was true, except the times when it was just him and Matt. Sometimes he'd just say certain things. Things Matt never wanted to hear. Matt prayed that tonight wouldn't be one of those nights.

"Do you ever feel bad about killing flies?"

The question took Matt by surprise.

"Huh?"

"Flies, man."

The two brothers looked at each other before bursting into laugher. Matt hit Jeff on the shoulder playfully, smiling when he was smacked back twice as hard.

"What the hell? Flies?"

Jeff nodded, letting down his hair and playing with the elastic material in his hands. Matt watched as his green eyes clouded a little, looking a lot like sea water. Growing up with Jeff has revealed the fact that Jeff's eyes definitely change shade with his emotions. It's very subtle, and Matt was sure he was the only one who could tell, besides their father. Generally, a lighter shade meant that he was either lost in thought or happy. When his eyes darkened to the color of rich grass, he was feeling strongly about something, either anger or a pretty girl that caught his attention. But his eyes were always glimmering with an intelligence and creativity that Matt always envied. Sure, Matt was smart, but Jeff had that natural intelligence that other people could see in the eyes.

"Hey! I'm…talkin' to you, dipshit."

Matt internally sighed. Smart. Yeah.

"Sorry. What'd you say?"

Jeff huffed.

"The flies! Don't you feel bad about killing them?"

Matt shrugged. "No. Why, should I?"

"Well…no. But I was just thinking. We kill them without a second thought. We just go around squishing 'em. That'd be a horrible way to die, don't you think? Getting squished like that?" Jeff turned his body to face Matt, sitting Indian style and studying his face carefully, that all too familiar gleam present in his green eyes. Matt swallowed under the close scrutiny that Jeff was placing him under. He _was_ drunk, right? He didn't look very drunk right now. The situation would be comical, considering the fact that Jeff was in his boxers on the bathroom floor. But his serious gaze killed any light feelings the brothers may have felt.

"Well…yeah, I guess that would suck. But they're just flies, Jeff. And plus they're annoying, and they can make you sick. Why keep them around?'

He watched as Jeff twirled a blonde strand of hair around his finger, his gaze on the ground. Matt could see the cogs turning inside his head. After a moment he let his hair go.

"Yeah…just flies." He echoed his brother. This confused Matt even more. What was he getting at? Why flies? And then he just decides to agree with him?

"So…what about people?"

Matt's face paled.

"People, Jeff?"

Jeff's gaze was completely focused on Matt now, putting on the impression that Jeff was testing him somehow. He was definitely up to something.

"Yeah, people. Think its okay to squish people?"

Matt knew they weren't talking in the literal sense now. He turned his body to face Jeff now, placing his hands underneath his chin and resting his elbows on his knees. His gaze seemed to darken as he stared at Jeff, who was now less than a foot away from him. Matt took in his brother's antsy appearance, his brain working quickly to try and figure out what Jeff was getting at.

"Are you implying that I squish people, Jeff?"

His younger brother quickly shook his head, placing his hands in his lap. Then he went back to playing with his hair.

"No…"

How convincing.

"No…?" Matt prodded. Now Jeff looked uncomfortable. He bit his bottom lip, sucking on it as he thought. Matt noticed him wringing his hands slowly in his lap. Matt internally groaned. Not again…

"_Matty, I'm sick. I'm sick, I'm so sick…"_

Matt couldn't take that again. He studied Jeff closely, gauging whether or not tonight would turn into a repeat. Jeff just looked nervous. About what, Matt didn't know. He waited patiently for Jeff to continue.

"Well…_You_ don't squish people. You…ugh." He ran his hand quickly down his face. "You said that flies are annoying, and that they make people sick."

Matt let out a low groan. Jeff didn't notice, either from all the booze or trying to think so hard after he drank said booze. What Jeff just did was a perfect example of one of the aspects of the Hardy's relationship. Jeff would take in every word that Matt said and then use it in some idea of his. Jeff operated on his impression that whatever Matt said was acceptable in some way, unless it clashed with what he believed. So he used whatever Matt told him as some sort of guideline, making Matt feel as though he was in some way responsible when it got Jeff into trouble. Their father told Matt that he was just doing what little brothers do. Matt never liked it, but it did make him more aware of how he presented himself to different people. With someone like Jeff hanging on to your every word, you can't afford to say something stupid. Matt made sure that he always knew what to say and when to say it. He looked up when Jeff cleared his throat.

"Is that an excuse? People are annoying, and some of them make you sick, so that's a good enough reason to just…squish them? I mean, they're people, Matt. It really pisses me off." He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. Matt snorted at Jeff's child like appearance.

"Jeff, maybe those people let themselves be squished."

Jeff's eyes traveled back to his brother's.

"You can't let people bring you down without your permission. Now, I know you, Jeff. It is impossible for someone to bring you down if you're unwilling. You're too hardheaded and reckless. And you're just idiotically stubborn sometimes." This earned a small smile from Jeff. "But some people just don't have that, I guess. It's not their fault. That's just life."

Jeff smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I dunno where all of that came from." He gave a small chuckle and then shivered suddenly. It finally struck Matt that his brother was half naked sitting on the cold bathroom floor with the air vent right beside him.

"Shit, Jeff, I'm gonna go get you some pants, okay?"

"Kay."

Jeff watched as he got up and went down the hall towards his bedroom. The younger Hardy sighed and pushed himself up, swaying a bit with his arms flailing wildly around before he caught his balance. As he took a step the room lurched and he held back the urge to throw up the candy a girl at the club gave him. A groan escaped his lips as he let himself sink onto the floor again. He shivered as his bare legs came in contact with the cold tiles. They weren't that cold a few seconds ago. Sometimes Jeff hated being drunk. He would just have to wait until Matt came back, a situation Jeff was used to by now. He wouldn't know what to do if he lost Matt. He'd always been there for him, picking him back up and pushing him on. Sometimes…Jeff wasn't sure what he did for Matt. He looked up when Matt appeared in the doorway with a pair of gray sweatpants. Slowly, Jeff got himself to his feet and reached for the pants. Matt handed them over and watched as Jeff tried to coordinate himself to get a leg in. He snickered as Jeff fell backwards with a cry and landed in the tub.

"Ah, fuck! That smarts." He rubbed the back of his head and glared at Matt as he laughed out loud.

"Need some help, man?"

Jeff growled, his fiery eyes blazing in Matt's direction.

"Shut the fuck up." He somehow managed to crawl out of the tub and get himself to his feet. It seemed he was determined to do it all with no help from Matt, who was now leaning against the doorframe. Jeff carefully put one leg in the sweatpants and then the other, grinning triumphantly when he was able to pull them up and tie the string. They still hung low on his pale hips.

He pointed at Matt. "Ha!"

His older brother stood with his arms across his chest, brown eyes shining with amusement at Jeff's antics. Jeff's grin faded suddenly and his demeanor took more of a sheepish appearance. He scratched the back of his head.

"Uh…can you help me up the stairs?"

"…Sure."

"Thanks."

Once again, Matt looped Jeff's arm around his neck and took him by the waist. Matt still didn't understand why Jeff had such a slight build compared to himself. Maybe he was supposed to be a girl…He chuckled to himself at the thought. Things would be a lot different if Jeff were a girl. He'd probably be really pretty. Matt would have to fight off a lot of guys. Although he had to do that now sometimes. Jeff attracted the really buff looking guys. He hated when guys would go after him. So maybe Jeff would attract women too if he were a girl? Women would go after that, right? That would be sort of hot. Hm…

"Earth to big brother. Hellloo?" Jeff knocked on his brother's head as if he were a door.

Matt jerked suddenly, almost knocking Jeff over.

"Hey, watch it! I'm drunk, remember?"

Matt grinned apologetically. "Yeah, sorry, I kind of spaced out a bit. C'mon."

As they started up the stairs, Jeff reverted back into his usual playful personality. After a few steps Jeff just gave up trying to walk and Matt had to drag him the rest of the way, all the while being subjected to Jeff's random outbursts of laughter and attempts to trip him. Matt finally had enough when Jeff pulled out the little electric shocker and got him on the neck.

"I thought you wanted me to help you up the stairs, how am I supposed to do that with you trying to electrocute me?"

Jeff smiled sweetly at him.

"Aw, come on, Matt, I'm just trying to make you laugh." He scrunched up his face and poked out his tongue, causing Matt to chuckle and shake his head. Jeff grinned.

"It's hard to believe that you're an adult sometimes, Jeff." Matt dragged Jeff into his room and set him on the bed. Jeff immediately fell back with a sigh, his arms spread out wide over the sheets, legs hanging over the side of the bed. He scratched his stomach and yawned. Matt kicked off his shoes and then pulled off Jeff's, throwing them into a heap by the door. He turned around to find Jeff curled up on his side on the bed facing away from him. Matt frowned. He couldn't have fallen asleep already. Matt tiptoed to the bed and crawled onto it slowly, wincing at the way his weight made the bed squeak and groan. Jeff's side rose and fell evenly, convincing Matt that he must have passed out. Finally.

**BOOM!!**

Not even a second after the thunder started Jeff had shot up, startled and wide eyed, falling back into Matt's chest with a yelp. He backed into his older brother, body tensed as if he were ready to spring away like a deer at any moment. Matt could feel Jeff shaking as the thunder sounded again. He couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape him as he pushed Jeff away, the younger man immediately shifting back towards him again as a streak of lightening flashed across the sky. He was wide awake now.

"You're still scared of thunder, Jeff? I thought you got over that years ago."

Jeff settled his gaze on Matt, eyes wide and unfocused. For some reason thunder had always frightened Jeff, and Matt didn't understand why because he did so many things that other people would consider scary on a daily basis. But if there was just one storm Jeff was reduced to a shivering ball of anxiety and distress. It was really bad when he was little. Matt thought he had gotten over it a long time ago.

"Hey, I'm sorry I laughed at you. C'mon, it's just a little thunder. It won't hurt you."

Jeff quickly shook his head, glancing back at the window quickly and moving a little closer to Matt as the sky flashed again.

"I can't help it. It-"

The loudest clap of thunder of the night caused the lights to flicker. Matt heard Jeff whimper quietly and then he was silent. Then the lights went out. After a moment Matt felt movement on the bed.

"Matt?" Jeff's voice was small, and thunder boomed after he called his brother's name. He fell quiet again.

"It's fine, Jeff. Just relax." Matt attempted to soothe Jeff, though it was hard because he couldn't see where he had moved. "It'll come on again."

A few seconds after Matt said this the lights did in fact come back on. Jeff was still in the same spot. Another crash of thunder echoed throughout the house, reverberating through Jeff's body, making him tremble harder. He looked away when he met Matt's eyes. "I can't help it, Matt. It's like instinct or something. I can't explain it, but every time I hear it, it just scares the shit out of me. You wouldn't understand…"

He trailed off, wrapping his arms around his bare torso, sitting back on his rear and curling his legs underneath him. Matt looked at him curiously.

"Why wouldn't I understand?"

Jeff looked up at him, tilting his head and squinting as if Matt was hard to focus on. Then he sat up straight and frowned at him.

"You…you try so hard to live up to what I think of you. I see it in everything you do. Every action, every word, _everything_. And it isn't even about all that. Matt, I miss my brother."

Matt looked at Jeff in confusion.

"I'm right here, Jeff. Always have been."

Jeff shook his head, smiling sadly at Matt.

"No. You're not acting like my brother when you try to be someone that doesn't exist. You don't have to try and be the perfect big brother, Matt. All those times when you aren't planning your words and holding yourself back are when I'm happy. Remember that night, Matt? All those things you said to me?"

Matt nodded, biting his lip and dropping his gaze, a stab of shame churning within him at the memory. Jeff crawled over and cupped both sides of Matt's face, ducking down to stare deep into his chocolate eyes.

"_That_ was my brother. That was you. I don't hate you for it and I never will. You were being you, and that's all I ask for. You can't live up to what you already are, Matt."

Jeff let go of his brother's face and laughed at his stupefied expression.

"Jeff..."

The younger man bounced on the bed, pointing a finger at Matt.

"Don't you go getting all mushy on me. Now. I'm drunk, my head hurts, and I just wanna go to bed, so that's what I'm going to do." He crawled under the covers and fluffed up his pillow, settling in with his back against the headboard. Another crack of thunder caught Matt off guard and caused him to jump slightly. He looked accusingly at Jeff when he didn't even flinch.

"I thought thunder scared the shit out of you?"

Jeff smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh. I lied."

He shot up to his feet, swaying dangerously on the bed as he pointed down at Matt.

"You just got played, motherfucka!" He thrusted his hips forward and hit them with the sides of his hands in the 'suck it' motion.

Matt's mouth dropped as Jeff laughed hysterically above him.

"Hey… close your mouth, dude. You don't want a fly to go wandering in there.

* * *

**So…what do you think? Reviews make me very happy!**

**=)**


End file.
